


Without You I'm Nothing

by PippinPips



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, But He Gets Better, Character Death, Hunters, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loss is sometimes hard to comprehend, and sometimes it is something that just breaks you into a million little pieces. But there is always a way to fix that, right?</p><p>Based on the Supernatural episodes "All Hell Breaks Loose" Parts I & II</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd Break If the World Would Let Me

It was like everything stopped, one moment he was rushing towards Charles so happy that he made it, that Charles had survived whatever Shaw wanted to put him through and then the next thing he knew Charles was on his knees barely keeping conscious while one of the other psychic children was running in another direction. Behind him he heard Hank give chase, but it didn’t matter Charles, _his Charles_ was bleeding out. Erik pulled the younger man closer to him holding him to his chest. He wasn’t sure what he was even saying, but Erik could feel his lips moving. Maybe he was telling Charles it would be all okay, though they both knew it wasn’t the case. Pain stabbed through Erik the second Charles stopped breathing. His world cracked, and then it fractured into a million little pieces falling through his fingers like water or sand.

If asked later, Erik wouldn’t be able to tell anyone how they managed to get Charles’ body into one of the abandoned houses. He was pretty sure he had to have been the carrying the body, _Charles’ body_ , because Hank kept looking at him like he was about to bite his hand off. Rubbing a hand along his brow, Erik tried to keep it together, but how could he when his _everything_ was laying on a bed cold with death. He was unraveling at the ends and the only thing he could do was just sit there and stare at the collection of weaponry that they had shared for the past two years.

“Erik, we have to get him ready,” Hank whispered. There was such calmness in the other man’s voice that made Erik hate him, he hated him for keeping it together, for not ripping at the seams. “We need to stop the world from ending.” Part of him wasn’t sure if Hank was trying to give him a pep talk or if the man was just stupid. The world, what use was the world. The last good thing tied to the whole entire world was cold and lifeless. Erik’s chest felt like stone.

“THEN LET IT END,” Erik snapped, he stood ignoring Hank’s flustered words as the man tried to do something, maybe calm Erik down, but what the hell was calm. What the hell was okay, when Charles was gone? Eventually, Hank seemed to give up on him for the moment. The taller man just sighed--hands at his sides, like he didn’t know what to do with them either.

“When you decide to wake up, I’ll be at the bar trying to figure out where they’re taking the Colt,” Hank whispered. Erik didn’t react, he wasn’t about to pretend that he was going to _snap out of it_. Charles was dead. His eyes were attached to the doorway leading into Charles’ room. The other man almost looked like he was just sleeping, like he would sit up any moment and joke with Erik about their newest case or maybe he’d get a serious look on his face and tell him they needed to stop Shaw. Erik knew he needed to end the vicious cylce, but without Charles by his side he wasn’t sure he could. Stepping forward, he tentatively settled himself on the stool beside Charles and stared at the pale, bruised face. Seeing Charles’ death had been his biggest fear the second the other man had disappeared. He’d spent hours searching over maps, calling all their contacts. There wasn’t a resource he hadn’t trying tapping or exploiting, but when Charles had tentatively touched his mind showing him the images of an old bell he’d let himself hope. Hope crushed him.

“Maus, I really fucked up this time didn’t I?” Erik asked. He reached forward brushing the brown hair away from Charles’ face. “And you knew something like this was going to happen.  You said all this life was going to lead to was tears, but you followed me anyway because I _promised_ you that I would protect you.” His voice cracked and tears threatened to spill out. “Just like when we were younger. Remember that? Whenever we’d join up, I’d always tell you not to worry because I was there. Well, it looks like I screwed that up here, Maus, because you’re dead and I’m stuck here _alone_.” Erik sat back as far as he could, pressing his palms to his warm eyes. Everything was just wrong," Erik breathed raggedly, if anyone was supposed to die it was him. He’d had the beef with Shaw, but there that bastard was wanting Charles because Charles was special. Charles was always special. Erik choked down a sob that threatened to break free, and peeled his hands away from his face just to stare at Charles. “I’m going to fix this, Charles, do you hear me? I am going to fix this, and don’t be mad when I do.”


	2. When It All Comes Crashing Down Around Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of when Erik gets his way.

A day ago, Charles had woken up in the dilapidated house feeling sore and stiff. He should’ve known something was terribly wrong when Erik wrapped him in his arms tightly and didn’t let go until Hank, returning from somewhere, let out a yelp. Whatever was bothering Hank ended with him and Erik going outside to talk, which was something else Charles should’ve thought was odd, but he was too intrigued by how he had survived the whole ordeal. He’d been so sure that Janos had stabbed him the back, severing his spinal cord in the process. If anything he should’ve been paralyzed, and not a fully function person. Still, he just sent a thanks to whatever he could before he shuffled out and started planning about how to get the colt back from Janos and most likely stop Shaw. He should’ve known something was up, Hank had red eyes and looked like he was about to let out some deep dark secret if it wasn’t for Erik sending him looks. Charles kicked himself now for it.

But they had killed Shaw--and Janos accidentally in the process--and despite all the celebration, one sentence had stuck in his head. _You’re supposed to be dead_. Charles shuddered at the thought, because he was supposed to be dead. Emma had looked just as confused as Charles was, but Hank, Hank had looked like he knew something and he had looked directly at Erik. Almost as if Erik had the answer as to why Charles wasn’t _dead_. Sucking in a deep breath, Charles stomped towards the leaning man and looked at Erik dead in the eye.

“What did you do Erik?” he demanded. Erik startled and looked at him confused. He opened his mouth and then gestured to the colt that rested in his hands. “No, I don’t mean about Shaw. I meant what did you do? I heard Janos; I was supposed to be dead. Why am I not dead, Erik?” The taller man’s face hardened and he glared at the spot in front of him, but not at Charles. That was the exact moment Charles knew that Erik had done something. His friend, his lover, had never once backed down when he knew he was right. “Tell me, _please_ ,” Charles begged. Erik locked eyes with him, and Charles knew whatever he said he wasn’t going to like it. No, he was going to hate it.

“I sold my soul,” Erik whispered. Apprehension rose in his chest, cutting of his air supply for a moment, but Charles tried to calm himself down. Ten years, ten years he’d have to try and research, to try to get Erik out of the whole entire mess. He could do ten years, and as much as he wanted to strangle Erik for being so incredibly stupid, Charles resigned himself.

“So, ten years then?” Charles said. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to reiterate the amount of time, but he felt it in his bones. Erik shook his head, and Charles felt his chest constrict once more, when Raven had sold herself for Erik, she hadn’t even really gotten a day. She’d dropped dead almost immediately once Erik had come to. Charles reached forward desperate to grasp onto something, to someone. That person was Erik and as much as he wanted to shake the other man, he could only stare up at him while anguish painted his lips.

“One,” Erik answered softly. His gray-green eyes swept away from Charles and landed on something else, but all Charles could see was the time ticking on above Erik’s head, counting down the hours and minutes he’d have with his lover.

“One year, or I guess 364 days left then,” Charles breathed out. Erik wouldn’t look at him, his jaw set. He knew that look, whenever Erik looked like that he was resigned to his fate, and there had been too many times Charles had seen that expression cross over the other man’s face because he was protecting him. He grabbed him by the collar and forced Erik to look at him, straight in the eyes. “I’m going to get you out of this, Erik or so help me I will rip open the gates to hell and drag you out.” He snarled. Erik didn’t say anything, but even if he was going to Charles didn’t let him. He pressed his lips against Erik’s hard and brutally knocking their teeth together. He would do anything to make sure the hellhounds never touched a hair on Erik’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a prompt from any of my followers, this is just my brain picking one of the saddest scenes in Supernatural and Cherik'ing it. 
> 
> Once again, while writing this I got kind of intrigued by turning this into a verse, so it's going to stand alone away from the drabble series. 
> 
> *hands over tissues* in case you need them.


End file.
